A New Destiny
by Dark Angel72
Summary: Death. Journy. Ring. Gotta read to find out.
1. Teaser

Running down the stairs Phoebe yells, "Paige, Piper hurry the demons-" Before Phoebe could finish her sentence a demon comes running through the kitchen, into the hallway. Shooting a fireball at Phoebe, he turns her into a pile of dust. Now Paige comes running down only to see a pile of ashes,  
with a demon standing over it. Begining to cry she calls for Chris "Chris! Hurry." Turning t0 run back upstairs, the demon flings a fire ball at her, turing her to ashes also. Piper comes running down stairs, when Chris orbs in, Rachel in hand. urning he see's the pile of ashes, and an angrey Piper heading for the demon. "Piper no we have to get out of here!" Chris yells in mid-orb reaching for Piper, and Rachel's hand. "You won't get away, I will fond you" The demon yells, flicking his wrist, sending them....somewhere. 


	2. New Truth

Authors Note- Hey whats up everyone? I hope your not to mad about me killing off Paige and Phoebe.  
The thing is, I was htinking about having Paige, not Phoebe come back evil. Some how maybe. Tell me what you think. Now the disclaimer. I don't own Charmed, just my OC who goes by the smae name in every Fic regardless of anything, Rachel. Put I do own a few things ruffles through a sock wow! I have some lint and a lemon!  
  
Chapter One - Lost ------------------------Somewhere, Sometime------------------------  
  
"Piper snap out of it we need you!" Rachel trys to talk some sense into Piper, shaking her. Tears streaming down Piper's face she turns away from Rachel. Walking around the grassy medow, Chris shouts at the girls, and drops his arms to the side sighing.  
"I can't sense anybody. Or anyhting. Where are we? We are so screwed." Piper turns and yells at Chris, standing back up, "You can't sense them because their dead!." "God," Rachel yells at Chris walking out to the nearest tree, "Thanks alot Chris, here we are in the middle of nowhere, and your-" Rachel stops in mid-sentence. "I'm what Rachel? Stating the obvious?" Chris waits a second for Rachel to answer, but she dosen't, "Rachel?" Chris yells running over to where she was standing, looking paranoid he searches the area. "Chris, don't freak out. I'm up here." She says jumping out of a tree. "Well I still have no idea where we are. Chris can you still orb?" Piper walks towards the two, wiping the tears from her face, "Have you figured anything out yet?" Chris stands there and closes his eyes. Waiting a second, he opens them, "I can't orb." Rachel lifts her hand and conjures up an apple, "Well I can conjure. Piper blow this up." She says tossign the apple into the air. Piper throws up her hands, and the apple turns into a pear. "What the hell was that?" Piper asks wide-eyed. "Looks like this world has messed up our powers, that pear-" Before Chris could finish blue orbs surround the pear, transporting it into Chris's hand. "This is going to be hard."  
"Well where do we go from here?" Chris asks, putting a hand up to block the sun. "We've been walking for almost two hours."  
Shaking her head Rachel answers Chris, "How could you know that. We have no watch." "Sure we do, conjure one up." He says. Rachel puts out her and and tries to conure up a watch, but instead a mini-sundial appears. "God damn it" She says tossing it to the ground. "What-whoa are we in the past?" Piper asks. "I have no idea." Rachel sighs, "Wait do you hear that?" "Hear what?" Chris asks. A low rumbling sound grows louder, as behind them a pack of ten orcs come closer. "That-what is that?" Piper asks frantically. "Rachel weapons!"  
Chris shouts. Rachel out-streches her hands and conjures up a bow, and two swords, "Judging by the way this looks these will help." Piper and Chris each reach for a sword, leaving Rachel with the bow She rolls her eyes, "Great." Loading the bow she shoots an arrow, watching it fly straight at an orc. "One down." "Make that two." Chris yells copping off the head of another, "Three!" Piper yells slicing another.  
Out of nowhere, an arrow comes flying into the back of an orc Piper was fighting. "What the hell?" "Guys I think we've got company." Chris says backing towards the girls, finishing off the last orc. "Who are you?" Piper shouts at the three new arrivals. "I am Aragon,  
and these are my compains Legolas the elf, and Gimili the dwarf." A man with dark brown hair, stepping off his horse he says. "Piper, what is going on?" Rachel whisper to her. "I have no idea." she whisper back. "I'm Chris, and this is Piper and Rachel." Chris says stepping forward gesturing towards Piper and Rachel as he spoke. Legolas walks over to Aragon and whispers something to him, "Come with us." Aragon says to the group.  
  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah short chapter but im out of inspration. Review and help me out! 


End file.
